Talk:Ravager
Where, WHERE is it in the big vast Maguuma jungle.. I wish someone would say. :) --Karlos 22:16, 12 Oct 2005 (EST) Lol I bet it doesn't exist Skuld‡ 06:38, 18 October 2005 (EST) :I wish I can be so certain. I know I have never met it and I have scoured the Maguuma Jungle a few times, cover to cover. But if he's a boss, then there is a chance I'm just not lucky. --Karlos 11:37, 18 October 2005 (EST) ::I know what this is. It isn't Black Ravager, just Ravager. These are the creatures that spawn if you kill one of the tree guys (can't remember the name) that you aren't supposed to kill during the bonus for the Bloodstone Fen mission. These guys are lvl 20 nightmare creatures, and have some good drops (gold weapons). I've heard rumors that they drop Ectoplasm, but after doing a half-dozen runs, I haven't gotten any. --Rainith 13:10, 18 October 2005 (EST) spawning Right now it reads like, for each guardian I kill 4 will pop out. However, my experience was they only spawned the first time I kill a guardian. The other guardians I kill didn't spawn ravagers. Thus if you completed the bonus in the same run first, you only get to fight 4 ravagers total, not 4 × however many guardians there are. If that can be confirmed by someone else too, maybe reword it a bit? -PanSola 17:16, 5 December 2005 (UTC) :Four pop out for the first guardian that you kill, after that you cannot complete the bonus. If, after killing a guardian you go to drop a seed on one of the stumps to call a druid, instead 2 ravagers will pop out. No time to change the article if it needs it, but I hope that clears up any confusion. --Rainith 17:19, 5 December 2005 (UTC) ::You can complete bonus first, then go back and kill the guardians. That was how I did it. The confusion is whehter killing a second, third, and forth guardian will each spawn 4 additional ravagers. The current article says killing ANY will spawn 4, which reads more like a yes to me, even though my personal experience was no. Thus, if you aren't confused, at least *I* am ~_~""" -PanSola 17:22, 5 December 2005 (UTC) :::Note I said after you kill a guardian you cannot complete the bonus. :) ::::Yes, but you made it sound like (to me at least) ravagers spawn ONLY IF you kill a guardian before completing the bonus. Mistakening your intentions, I felt I had to respond to that. -PanSola 21:30, 5 December 2005 (UTC) :::Ravagers will only appear for the first guardian you kill, but the way I read it is that by any it means any one of the dozen or so guardians there that you kill will spawn ravagers, but it is still just the first one that dies that causes the ravagers to appear. So if you run past the first five guardians, but end up killing the sixth, that one will spawn the Ravagers. ::::The way I read it is ALSO it doesn't matter which one you kill. Killing any one of them spawns 4 ravagers. BUT the wording also sound like, it doesn't matter which two you kill, killing two guardians will spawn 8 ravagers total, which was not my experience. THAT was my main point all along. -PanSola 21:30, 5 December 2005 (UTC) :::If you want to maximize your Ravager farming though, you need to not do the bonus as I don't think the ravagers will spawn at stumps that druids have already spawned at. --Rainith 17:32, 5 December 2005 (UTC) ::::Yes that is correct. I wasn't trying to farm ravagers, just trying to kill as many of them as possible while doing the mission/bonus, since I was there already anyways. -PanSola 21:30, 5 December 2005 (UTC) Basically, my point is: The article sounds like if you kill 2 (any 2) jungle guardians, 8 ravagers total will spawn (4 for each one that you killed). If you kil 4 (any 4) Jungle Guardians, 16 ravagers total will spawn (4 for each one that you killed). That has NOT been my experience, so I believe the wording of the article needs to be cleared up. The use of "any" can imply it is (and remains) true for each individual case. But my experience is, it is only true the first time, though it doesn't matter which case is the first one. -PanSola 21:30, 5 December 2005 (UTC) :Then fix the article. :) --Rainith 22:08, 5 December 2005 (UTC) ::I made an attempt, fix further if needed. --Karlos 13:50, 6 December 2005 (UTC) Gold Drops? Now that we've worked out the spawning :) does anybody seriously get decent drops from these things? I've just soloed the level and I got nothing but whites from all the Ravagers. Lame whites, too. Has this changed? --Qian Khan 09:09, 12 December 2005 (UTC) : Golds are random on everything aren't they? Just more common later on in the game 10:37, 12 December 2005 (UTC) ::They increase in magnitude, also, throughout the game. :::I read about the gold drops on the GameFAQs message boards. After reading it, I checked it out and got 2 golds the first time through there. I haven't farmed them extensively (gone through them maybe a half-dozen times total) and I've gotten one or two more golds from them. I don't think any of the golds were max damage though. --Rainith 11:23, 12 December 2005 (UTC) ::::Ah fair enough. I was expecting something more like the Gates of Kryta drakes (which seemingly drop max and near-max gold shields 50% of the time). I'll invetigate further. --Qian Khan 15:56, 12 December 2005 (UTC) :::::It could be that the ravagers have been nerfed in one of the recent updates, I haven't been there recently. --Rainith 17:04, 12 December 2005 (UTC) ::::::Nah, ANET doesn't nerf things completely as to make them drop only whites. They've probably tweaked the amount/% chance for them to drop. Then again, there's a thing called luck. --Emyrs Myrrddin 17:31, 12 December 2005 (UTC) :::::::Just a little confirmation: I played the mission 3 days ago and we attacked the Guardians after completing the bonus. Got 2 gold drops and 1 purple from the Ravagers. -- 14:56, 28 February 2006 (CST) Rumors about ecto dropping from ravagers. If anyone could confirm this, that would be great. --Rai 12:27, 21 May 2006 (GMT) :See the top of this page, there have been rumors of this for a long time. I have yet to see any drop from them personally though, and I won't believe it until I see one drop or see a screen shot. --Rainith 06:32, 21 May 2006 (CDT) :There aren't enough ravagers being killed to expect any reports even if they do drop ecto. Most Characters at most take 3 sweeps of the jungle, and kill what, a total of 10 of them? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 06:47, 21 May 2006 (CDT) :Yes Ravagers do drop ecto, infact I got one today, see screenshot goodness. -Hrothgar 08:29, 21 May 2006 (PST) ::Nice! Works for me. :) --Rainith 19:05, 21 May 2006 (CDT) Unusually good loot? Ok, in this part just say what your theories are for ravagers dropping loot like this. I personally think it is because, if new people only do bloodstone once and end up not killing any guardian, the mobs of ravagers arent killed so often, infact rarely at all, so this gives them great loot. -- Rai 21:20, 23 May 2006 (GMT) :I do not understand your logic at all. What does Ravagers not being killed often have to do with the loot dropped by Ravagers? I thought anti-farming mechanism is based on area. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 16:00, 23 May 2006 (CDT) quips the ravagers say stuff when they first appear! it's worth adding, if someone would. they say "Who dares defile the jungle?", and "you will pay for your careless treatment of the guardians", and "you are no friend of Maguuma". --User:Aptaleon Griefhaven They appear upon killing a guardian... I reverted because as far as I know (last did this 2 months ago) they did not appear upon attacking (which would make this uber hard with henchies), but upon slaying any of the guardians. Anyone know that this changed? --Karlos 01:39, 28 September 2006 (CDT) That Screenshot I know it's been over 3 years since that screen with the ecto was posted, can anyone explain why the picture has Adobe Photoshop CS2 Tags in the summary when you examine it in windows, or use a hex editor? Just wonderin.. hmm. lol maybe thats why the drop rate is so "low" because it dosent even exist. - Chrisworld 00:54, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :I don't know anything about photoshopping, but perhaps there's so few claims of ecto dropping from them because so few people even kill them anymore. Not many people play the Prophecies Campaign anymore, and no one farms Ravagers because they're drop rate is (supposedly) extremely low, and farming the UW is just much faster.-- (Talk) ( ) 01:45, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Maybe it was photoshopped because you know... the screen has been RESIZED? Just a hunch, but the fact that it clearly doesn't show the entire screen due to CROPPING kind of rings a bell --Gimmethegepgun 04:21, November 21, 2009 (UTC) I think its fake. I never heard of anyone getting an ecto from them. Also it's extremely weird that this random monster drops an UW/FoW item. I don't think ArenaNet would do this. I say this is 100% fake. -- 04:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Three years ago I believed, but now, after the player based grew so much, HM been introduced, and the community became so much more aware, and yet, we haven't had another drop, I think it's a fake, and I'd think we should renounce this 'find', or at least, change it from being written down as a 'drop', to a note saying there is an unsettled debate. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 18:40, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Didn't know the image was resized. Definately remove it from the drop section and add a note, I'd say.-- (Talk) ( ) 18:47, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::As proof of the resizing, note the 1024x558 image size. That is a strictly non-standard screen size, 558px is not a screen height. Also, lack of radar, buffs, possibly target monitor... Also, a lack of info may be because well... WHO WOULD FARM THESE? Especially since UW is so much faster (as noted above). My opinion, I'd go ask someone who'd know about this, in meantime I think it should stay listed --Gimmethegepgun 20:25, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::Go farm them and see for yourself, That truly is the only way? T1Cybernetic 22:06, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::Have fun getting an ecto (of all things) from a ~rare mob. There's only 9 in the whole mission, and it takes a while to get there. And that's exactly the reason there's few reports of ecto drops: There are few mobs (unlike in UW, where there's 12 ecto dropping monsters within 5 steps from entering, and another ~30 on a 5 minute walk) and the drop rate is looooow. Additionally, it's the idea not to spawn these guys. --- -- ( ) (talk) 22:15, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::The screenshot is confirmed fake because of the krytan key dropping. This key only drops in Kryta and the jungle is not in Kryta. Also it is fake because of the plants caught in the picture. They do not grow here. Someone please challenge this thread to an wiki official. -- 02:07, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::::The plants are no indication - this screenshot was obviously taken some time after the player killed the ravagers (see: chat box scroll bar). As for the key, it's entirely possible that the ravagers' drop table is incorrect - why in the world would the uploader waste time shopping that in? Third, I am a "wiki official," and I don't think that your evidence is conclusive. —Dr Ishmael 03:27, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::First of all, you never know the image could be cropped. If you brighten the page a bit, you can see the "patched" layer. Also it is very easy to do something like this. The image was also edited in Photoshop. Also I scheduled a day to farm ravagers last Saturday for my guild, none of us got an ectoplasm or krytan key (30 total members participated). That was 10 hour farming. I say this is fake and if an official can't find it... you are pathetic my boy. All i'm going to say. -- 04:04, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Only thing I can add is the size of the picture itself does not necessarily prove cropping. If you were to window GW for instance, you can free resize it to whatever size you wish, then have something such as XFire take the picture so you don't get any of your OS in the picture. Lack of Compass doesn't prove anything either, what with being able to shut it off. This does beg the question, who would do this and why. But point remains. Skippster 21:23, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::I'd like to add to this, that an image can be cropped for aesthetical reasons. Having a few hundred pixels less, taking your vertical resolution, is way nicer on a website like this. The poster may have thought of that. Though I am still in disbelief - only one report in history, and a very suspicious screenshot. You could take the "maybe Ravagers have the wrong drop table" statement in mind, but even that makes frown: Are there any monsters who can drop both Krytan Keys and Globs of Ectoplasm? I think this is not a case of wrong drop tables. Mad Stewardess Tell 03:04, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :After all these years/months later I am going to go with nr#1 (Obsolete bug) or nr#2 (Load of BS) Many people will have farmed them and nobody else has passed through any forum or wiki to say they had the same "luck" So it boils down to either number 1 or 2... T1Cybernetic 10:56, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Ecto removed due to lack of evidence Due to the current controversy and the scarcity of evidence, I have removed any mention of Ecto from the article. It can be re-added if and only if someone shows new screenshot evidence of a drop. —Dr Ishmael 21:16, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :look up a few sections the screenshot has been there 01:50, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :: @ IP: Look up one section above and you'll know what is the problem.. ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 02:02, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::@ IP: Dr. Ishmael also said NEW screenshot evidence.Jink 03:22, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::After zooming in to the drops area, the ecto picked up line is mysteriously shifted 1px to the left: 1px shift Every other picked up line is in line except the ecto. I think we can finally say its a fake. 00:45, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::You don't even need that much, though that's a pretty bad slip. Look at the compression pixelation. Around the "Key." "Buckler." and the other line endings it's rounded, like you would expect, and around the "of Ectoplasm." it's perfectly rectangular all along the top and right edges. Copy-paste. I've done this in Paint a thousand times and then some. RoseOfKali 01:05, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::Lol, I must say, his fake screen worked for a long time :D hopefully no-one ever tried to farm these from those monsters then... Should be dumb anyway --Jorre22225 21:46, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::: More defacement today, lulz. --Franzwald 23:29, June 11, 2010 (UTC)